


Стеклянный мир

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: От него, наверное, тоже останутся только осколки и грязь — максимум, который он сможет оставить в этом мире после себя.





	Стеклянный мир

Последний розоватый луч исчезает со стены комнаты, погружая ее в немую темноту. Солнце скрывается за вершинами далеких небоскребов — их видно в мутные стекла окон, которые никому не придёт в голову мыть, настолько часто они пересекаются паутиной трещин. Единственный раздающийся в сгущающейся темноте звук — сиплое прерывистое дыхание со стороны кровати справа от окна. Только это не позволяет назвать тишину мертвой — как, впрочем, и лежащего на кровати человека. Потрескавшееся стекло лучше, чем его отсутствие. Едва слышный шелест чужого дыхания — лучше, чем тишина.

«Глупая метафора», — думает Джемин, отворачиваясь от окна. Но комната перед глазами остаётся такой же мутной, как если бы он все ещё смотрел сквозь стекло. Комната, этот мир, вся его жизнь — мутная и такая же потрескавшаяся. Коснёшься кончиками пальцев — и рассыплется осколками и грязью.

«Глупая метафора», — повторяет Джемин и встаёт со скрипнувшего стула. От небоскребов остались только силуэты-великаны, готовые, кажется, раздавить любого, кто приблизится к их владениям. От него, наверное, тоже останутся только осколки и грязь — максимум, который он сможет оставить в этом мире после себя. Не смешно ли? Вся жизнь — просто мутный сосуд, готовый пойти трещинами при малейшем ударе. Вопрос только в том, какой из ударов станет последним. Его собственный уже близко — Джемин это чувствует. И даже слышит его дыхание — такое же надтреснутое и хрупкое. Он ненавидит этот звук больше всего на свете — ненавидит и боится никогда больше не услышать одновременно.

Ещё пара секунд — и последний розовый развод исчезает и с неба тоже. Джемин отходит от окна и, привычно ориентируясь в темноте, в два шага пересекает комнату. Да и зачем свет, когда единственная мебель — это прогнувшаяся (под чужим весом — сильнее обычного) кровать, обычный деревянный стул и стол у противоположной стены. А все, что может понадобиться, Джемин приготовил заранее.

Он достаёт из ящика пистолет, и щелчок затвора сливается с надрывным кашлем на другом конце комнаты — он не берётся судить, что именно из этого нарушило чужой сон.

— Нана...

Джемин поворачивается на хриплый шёпот и подходит ближе, свободной рукой убирая рыжеватые (чуть светлее его собственных) пряди волос с влажного от жара лба.

— Что такое, Инчжуни?

— Не уходи.

Он на ощупь находит чужую руку, с болью отмечая, что у Ренджуна нет даже сил сжать его пальцы. Ренджун не хочет, чтобы он уходил, потому что боится, что Джемин не вернётся живым. Джемин не хочет уходить — потому что боится, что по возвращении не застанет в живых Ренджуна.

— Нана, — снова зовёт тот, и Джемин смаргивает слезы этой секундной слабости.

— Они не должны найти остальных, ты же понимаешь? Мы должны умереть, но не подвести их. Мы...

— Мы не умрем, Инчжуни, — улыбается Джемин, пока Ренджун пытается перевести ещё более хриплое, чем минуту назад, дыхание. — В конце концов, этот мир не стоит того, чтобы в нем умереть.

— Да. Не здесь. Не хочу умирать здесь... — шепчет Ренджун, снова закрывая глаза. Губы трогает слабая улыбка. — Хочу сначала ещё раз увидеть остальных.

— Они бы тобой гордились, Инчжуни, — шепчет Джемин, стараясь не разбудить моментально забывшегося сном друга. Он в последний раз присаживается на корточки перед кроватью, вытирая испарину с чужого лица. — Сычен бы тобой гордился. И Кун. И Тэн. Мы все тобой гордимся.

Он ещё какое-то время вглядывается в едва различимые в темноте черты, прежде чем все же выйти из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Но как бы он ни старался, ему все равно слышится звон разбившегося на тысячи грязных осколков стекла.


End file.
